The present invention relates a screw bit holster. More specifically, this invention relates to a removable screw bit holster for electric hand-held drills.
Generally, additional bits (e.g., drill bits or “screw bits”) are stored in a case that accompanies the power tool or the additional bits are stored on the body of the power tool in a unit integral with the power tool.